


Feelings

by DragonChip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Harry Potter References, James Potter is a Good Friend, M/M, Marauders, Nice Peter Pettigrew, Peter Pettigrew is a Little Shit, Remus Lupin & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black Angst, Sirius Black Being an Idiot, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Young Peter Pettigrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonChip/pseuds/DragonChip
Summary: -At the end of sixth year Remus was left alone for the full moon, but not for very long.- As always Sirius comes to save his crush.
Relationships: Marauders/Marauders, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 6





	Feelings

"We have to go and help him, he hasn't been alone for a very long time!" Sirius passed back and forth in the corridor where the Marauders had detention. Without Remus. "James why aren't you more worried?!" Sirius screamed, beginning to run away from the rest.

“I guess I know that he’s going to be fine,” James said calmly running after him.“Or maybe not fine.”

" No, he is not going to be okay!" Sirius screamed running outside of the main entrance. "Cover for me in detention!"

“Why me?! Why not Peter?!” James exclaimed, sounding annoyed.

“Cause he can’t lie, you dumbass. See you later” Sirius yelled turning into Padfoot and running away to the Shrieking Shack, hoping he is not too late.

"Remus?! Remus where are you?" Sirius said, as he quickly turned into himself. 

Remus was howling, it came from upstairs.

"Fuck!" Sirius turned himself quickly into a dog and ran upstairs, nearly destroying the door.

Moony was panting around the room like a wild animal in a cage, ripping the chairs and walls.

Padfoot rushes into the room. Tackling the werewolf as they rolled on the ground.

***

Sirius and Remus returned to the castle around 4 o’clock. It hasn't been such a bad full-moon. They were walking to the hospital wing, Pomfrey didn’t pick Remus up anymore after the moon, she had gotten used to him sneaking himself back by himself.

"So what do you think of this moon, Moony?" Sirius asked with a grin.

“It wasn’t as bad as usual,” He said looking over at Sirius with tired eyes.

"I'm glad to hear," Sirius said, and immediately regretting it, his cheeks slightly blushing.

“Thank you for being there Sirius,” he said as he laid down on the hospital bed.

"Of course." Sirius looked down at Remus's hand, wanting to touch. "Of course, I would have to answer Mcgonagall on why I ran away from detention-" He stared at Remus with a smile.

“Heh- Well good night Sirius,” Remus said while closing his eyes.

"Good night Moony." Almost whispered Sirius, watching the brunette fall asleep and then returning to the common room.

James, Peter, and Sirius were sitting in the common room, they had just woken up.

“Is he ok” James looked up at Sirius, it was nearly five, but the boys didn’t sleep. 

"I think so-" Sirius muttered. "He was a little absent tonight...“

“I think he’ll be better after he has eaten,” Peter said looking at both James and Sirius.

"I hope so..." Sirius said worriedly. Without saying any other word he laid on his back and quickly fell asleep.

***

“Good morning Padfoot,” Remus said as he walked over to where James, Peter, and Sirius sat.

"Remus!" Peter exclaimed, hugging his friend. "Hey-" Sirius slightly smiled before he could stop himself from blushing.

“Morning Moony,” James said as he moved to give Remus a place at the table.

Sirius moved closer to Peter so Remus could sit beside him. He slightly smiled, trying not to make a foul out of himself.

“Thanks, Sirius,” Remus said as he sat down, and smiled over at him.

"So, how did your night go?" Peter asked both Sirius and Remus. "Umh, not special..." Sirius answered, trying to look away from the werewolf.

“Peter keep it down!” Remus whispered a little angry.

"Oh Moony, relax, no one will even know we are talking about your furry little problem." Peter patted Remus on the back.

“But still keep it down” he looked over at Sirius with a worried look.

"Ye, ye, chill mate," Peter answered annoyed. 

"James, how is it going with, EVENS?" Sirius changed the conversation quickly before they killed each other, and to make Remus happy, of course.

“Well she actually talked to me this time,” James said looking at Sirius.

"Wow, that's progress. When is the wedding?" Sirius smirked. 

“I hate you so much right now” he looked annoyed over at him.

"You don't mean that Prongs, you adore me!" Peter sniffed in his coffee, to try to hide his laughter.

“You think I do, but I really don’t” James smiled, now looking over at Peter with a murderous expression.

"What are you looking at me for?" Peter exclaimed, glancing a smug smile at James. Sirius looked over at Remus, who hadn't said anything in a time.

“Are you ok Padfoot?” Remus looked at Sirius.

"Ye, ye, why do you ask?" He answered in a low voice so James and Peter couldn't hear. They were in a heated discussion. “You just looked like something was wrong” he looked into Sirius’s eyes.  
It was hard to concentrate having Remus stare at him. "It's nothing important, Moons." Sirius waved it away.

“Well if you need to talk I’m here” Remus was still looking into Sirius’s eyes.

"I'm just really worried about you." Sirius blurted out.

“Don’t worry about me, I’m fine because I don’t want you to worry” Remus said with a serious look in his eyes.

"But I am, I am worrying," Sirius said, steadying his voice. "You haven't been yourself since yesterday, and how easy you let us leave you alone in the full moon-"

“The day after the full moon is always a little strange, please stop worrying about me. I care for you.” He said softly, still having the serious look in his eyes.

"Moony, you know I can't do that." Sirius felt his face turn red. "Eh- sorry all this is stupid, of course, the first days are stressful. I'm sorry." Remus's words were repeating in his head, I care for you, I care for you. Sirius wanted to hug his friend, just to wipe away that sad expression. 

"Aye, Moony, you look like someone just died!" Peter said.

“I didn’t sleep well, and you know that the day after is always the worst” Remus looked over at Peter.

"Ye, I know, but you can still enjoy your meal?" Peter tried laughing. 

"Pete lay off," Sirius said calmly, studying his voice so it didn't come out as hard.

“I will don’t worry about me,” he tried to laugh it off.

"Stop saying that we should not worry Moony!" Sirius almost shouted. "We do! We do worry, stop trying to make us not to. At least I do. I'm sick of you pretending to be okay when I see you’re hurting and you just won't tell me!" Sirius shouted, standing up and running away from the great hall.

“Sirius” Remus shouted, he stood up and started to run after him.

"They are so dramatic!" Peter said, continuing to chew on his toast.

“I know,” James said as he started to eat his sandwich.

Sirius sat beside the lake, head in his arms and his back pressed to a tree,  
trying not to cry, not to cry, not to- Cry.

“Sirius I... u ok” Remus ran over to Sirius and sat down beside him. 

"Are you? That the question!" Sirius brushed Remus's question off, of course, he was, ok.

“Of course I’m ok, why wouldn’t I?” he looked down at Sirius.

"First of all" Sirius began feeling angry again, but he pressed his nail into his palms to calm himself down. "First of all, you never talk about yourself. You never go into details on what you are feeling, even when I ask you, you answer weig. Each time you say 'Don't worry about me' I just worry more. " Sirius looked up at the werewolf, tears filling his eyes.

“Sirius I didn’t know that you felt that way,” Remus answered hurt. “It’s just- I don’t want to let everyone down. I feel like that I’m causing any stress.” "But how could you?" Sirius looked up at him. "You help us with our homework, you force us to study, you participate in class. How could you possibly cause stress?" You are, amazing, kiss me now!

“But every full moon you guys can get in a lot of trouble, you risk to be expelled but you still continue to come out to the shrieking shack.” He looked at Sirius with sadness in his eyes.

"Moony, we do this for you. Because we love and care about you." Sirius regretted that immediately. "I mean- If we were to be expelled, we would still come out to you every month, we could all live with James. We know already pretty much." He shrugged his shoulders. "Please, Moony please, don't take this as your fault!"

“Still- Sirius I don’t want to let you down. I want you to be happy.  
I want to see your happy face” Remus looked into Sirius’s eyes.

Sirius met his gaze and could not resist himself anymore. Those cute blue eyes, curly brown hair, smooth lips- "I love you-" He whispered before, pressing his lips to Remus's. It was amazing, as he had expected.

Remus was surprised but he kissed back. “ I- I love you too.”

A crazy thought rushed through Sirius's head. What? No! Remus didn't love him. He could not, not that soon.

Sirius pulled away, quickly standing up and moving back to the castle "I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take advantage!"

“Sirius I... did I do anything wrong” Remus watched his friend leave.

Sirius stopped and turned around. "You don't love me." Then he turned around and walked away, fast.

“ But I- But I do. Sirius I-” Remus couldn’t find the right words.

Sirius didn't hear him. He had to think, maybe talk to lily about it, she knows Remus.

Sirius walked inside the common room, Lily was sitting on the cough with Marlene.

"Lily I need help!" Sirius said Immediately as he walked inside the common room. Sirius continued up the stairs to the boy’s dormitory.

“You need my help” Lily stuttered, looking confused up at Sirius.

"Yes!"

“With what” lily was even more confused.

"Follow me." Sirius rolled his eyes.

“Ok, Marlene wait here be back soon” Lily stood up and followed Sirius.

Immediately as the door closed itself Sirius started telling her what had happened. "And then I freaked out since he does not love me, he just felt pressured."

“Sirius this is all I know, he likes you, don’t tell him that I told you that cause he’ll murder me” she looked at Sirius.

"No, he does not!" Sirius began feeling angry. "He is just saying that so I don't get hurt, that's just how he is!"

“I’m sorry but you were the one who asked for my help, you shouldn’t talk to me about it you should talk to Remus” Lily looked over at Sirius.

"I can't, don't you understand!?" He screamed from the floor, he was going to have a mental breakdown. "How could someone like him even like me?!" I continued. "Why do I even bother?! I'm just gonna end up alone." Sirius sobbed, wrapping his head with his arms, moving slightly back and forth.

“Sirius I didn’t know that you felt like that.” She sat down beside him and hugged him “I really want to help I really do but I don’t know how.”

"Lily, I like Remus. I like boys! Of course, I'm gonna end up alone." It was weird saying it out loud, he had never done that before. "Remus is probably going to be some kind of Minister and change the world. He would never want to be with someone like me, a blood traitor, and, and," His voice broke, as he began to cry again.

Lily hugged him tighter and let him cry into her shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Sirius whispered in a nervous voice, after some minutes of silence crying. He wiped away his tears, maybe Lily was right, maybe Remus actually liked him.

“Yeah I’m sure,” She said calmly.

"Then off I go" Sirius ran down the stairs and then out of the common room. He ran out of the portrait hole and down a secret passage to come as quickly as possible out to the lake, out to Remus.

***

Remus was still sitting by the lake and thinking about what happened. He was a little surprised that Sirius had reacted that way and a little hurt, cause it was Sirius who kissed him not the other way around. Why had he done that if he wasn’t sure on what he felt-

"Remus!" Sirius exclaimed rushing down to Remus. "Remus!"

“What is it” he was looking up at Sirius with a little bit angry, a little too angry, how could he be angry at that big idiom?

"I'm so sorry-" Sirius said loud, rushing down on its knees so they were on eye level. "I shouldn't have rushed off like that. I shouldn’t have kissed you. I’m sorry!"

“But why- Did I do something wrong?” Remus said confused. “Is it something wrong whit me?” Now he just looked sad “Sirius I don’t understand-”

"No, no." Sirius stuttered, reaching for the other boy's hand, but immediately pulling his hand back to his lap. "It's more of that-" He sighed. "You don't love me. Like how could you- you are you and I am me, we are completely different. I just don't want you to feel pressured to say the same thing back." Sirius looked down at his hands, not wanting to meet the brunette’s eyes. 

“How could you ever think that?” Remus was looking deep into Sirius’s eyes. “Because I really like you, I really do, and I don’t know what made you think that I didn’t like you.”

"Just." Sirius didn't bother to finish the sentence, he tied his arms around the werewolf’s waist, attacking him into a big hug.

Remus hugged him back. He kissed him lightly on the cheek and whispered “I love you, you know do, I always have.”

"And I you," Sirius said softly before brushing his lips to Remus’s kissing him slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> -Hey folks.  
> -  
> -I didn't write this myself, I wrote it with my good friend Sofie.  
> -  
> -Yeah, I know, this was a pretty short story, but I'm still writing my other fic's and I have to concentrate on them more.  
> -  
> .  
> -So this fic was originally a role-play between me and Sofie, then I just turned it into a short fic, so that's why the conversations are long and not much is happening. But I still hope you liked it. :D  
> -  
> -I don’t write feelings, that's Dragon's work ^-^ -Sofie 2020  
> -  
> -Be safe, wash your hands, and read Wolfstar


End file.
